discworldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Clan
The Clan is a group of rat changelings - or educated rodents, as they would prefer - who were first mentioned in Terry Pratchett's Discworld novel, Reaper Man, and later appeared in The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents. They gained their sentience as a result of ingesting garbage contaminated by Magic from the Unseen University, as they dwelt within the Unreal Estate outside its walls. After becoming imbued with such knowledge, The Clan taught themselves how to speak, with many going on to learn how to read and write as well, discovering what they believed to be a foretelling of their futures in the form of the children's book, Mr. Bunnsy Has an Adventure. The Clan sought to create their own civilization on an island, but after their encounter with Maurice, they were convinced that this required money, and were thus talked into working alongside Maurice and a human, Keith the Piper, to travel from town to town in order to stage a "plague" of rats, which would be alleviated by Keith's musical talents; having been inspired by true Rat Pipers. The Clan felt this was morally wrong however, and soon began to distrust Maurice - vowing to go off and create thier educated rodent utopia after one last bout in Bad Blintz, Überwald. Members * Hamnpork - The Head Male, and leader, of The Clan. Oldest among The Clan, Hamnpork was set in his beliefs that rats should rely on smell rather than thought, and did not see anything wrong with the concept of cannibalizing keekees, because it was something that rats had always done. Furthermore, as he got older, Hamnpork feared his inevitable usurpation at the hands of one of the other prospective rats, particularly Dangerous Beans and Darktan... (see more) * Darktan - An expert when it comes to the various traps and poisons used by the humans, Darktan acts as a general of sorts, leading the other educated rodents in squadrons to safely disengage traps and determine whether or not a town is safe for The Clan. While in Bad Blintz, Darktan leads an Exploration Squad to search for the missing local keekees, (uneducated rats) finding that the truth was much more horrible than anything The Clan had come across before... (see more) * Dangerous Beans - An albino member of The Clan who is nearly completely blind, Dangerous Beans acts as something of a spiritual leader, having raised questions regarding who it was that created them and what happens when they die. Believing that the book, Mr. Bunnsy Has an Adventure, is a prophecy of their future, Dangerous Beans wishes to create a utopian educated rodent society far away from the humans... (see more) * Peaches - A female member of The Clan, who acts as the keeper of the book, Mr. Bunnsy Has an Adventure, which The Clan often looks to in times of need, as they believe that it foretells their futures. Peaches is a proud supporter of Dangerous Beans and is unafraid when it comes to standing up to Maurice, who she does not entirely trust... (see more) * Sardines - An older member of The Clan, who possesses a young heart. Sardines enjoys having fun with those he scares during the "plague outbreak", often times utilizing his tap dancing skills in order to cause someone a fright. He is ordered by Hamnpork to find Maurice and Keith when the Exploration Squad gets close to discovering the whereabouts of the local keekees... (see more) * Nourishing - A young female of The Clan, who had initially been a part of the Heavy Widdlers Squad. Nourishing is transferred over to the Trap Disposal Squad after feeling too embarrassed to take part in the widdling. After the local keekees are found and many of the Exploration Squad flee in terror as a result of Spider infiltrating their minds, Nourishing returns with Sardines, having been aiding him in carrying his string... (see more) * Big Savings - Head female among The Clan, who was said to have "a bite like a pickaxe and muscles like rock". She was known to have not been fond of males, and when it was suggested by Hamnpork that The Clan would have to move out of Bad Blintz if it turned out that it had not been safe, despite many of the females having been expected to give birth while they were there, he quickly changed his mind. Big Savings would later take in the female keekee that had been found alive in a trap, disagreeing with Hamnpork when he suggests that they leave the keekee to herself in the dangerous town. * Toxy - One of the younger members of The Clan, Toxy acts as something of an assistant to Peaches due to the fact that he was good at reading and writing. Toxy waited with Peaches and Dangerous Beans when the exploration team proceeded into where the local keekees were being held. When Spider entered the minds of The Clan, they fled in a panic that consumed Toxy upon witnessing it, causing him to flee as well. * Fresh - A member of the Heavy Widdlers Squad, who had been said by Tomato to have been rather impatient and a bit of a bad listener, and by Darktan to have been a "natural born widdler". Upon growing tired of waiting for the Trap Disposal Squad to give the all clear for a tunnel leading to a source of water, Fresh ventured forth into an unmarked tunnel and was subsequently killed in a trap. He was later cannibalized by his former Clan members. * Tomato - A member of the Heavy Widdlers Squad. Following Fresh's death, Tomato voiced his doubts about there being a Big Rat Underground who created everything, as this would have meant that he had also created humans, who were directly responsible for Fresh's death. Further delving into the religious debate, Tomato also expresses his disbelief of there being a "Bone Rat" who comes to collect you when you die. Finally, Tomato volunteers to explain what had happened to Fresh, upon Darktan's arrival on at the scene. * Inbrine - An older member of The Clan, acting as something of a lieutenant to Darktan, Inbrine was responsible for teaching Nourishing when she transferred into the trap disposal group. Furthermore, Inbrine would later venture forth with the Trap Disposal Squad and report to Darktan about the astounding levels of poison that had discovered throughout Bad Blintz, and reminded Darktan that Dangerous Beans said that they should not eat other rats. InBrine would later join Darktan and the others when the time came to save Malicia and Keith from the Rat King's hordes, battling alongside his fellow Clan members until the bitter end. However, Darktan had noticed that they'd missed a few of the larger keekees and thus sent Inbrine back to the nest to stand guard with Big Savings and the others. * Kidney - A member of the Heavy Widdlers Squad, who reports to Darktan about Fresh's death and asks that he come take a look at the variety of trap that had been used. * Donut Enter - A supporter of Dangerous Beans and his ideas of the Big Rat Underground who had supposedly created everything. * Feeds Four - A female member of The Clan who had traveled with the Exploration Squad to look into the disappearance of the local keekees. When Spider infiltrated her mind upon their discovery of the imprisoned rodents however, Feeds Four let fear consume her and fled, forgetting herself and reverting to her primary instincts as a rat. * Finest - A female member of The Clan who had traveled with the Exploration Squad to look into the disappearance of the local keekees. When Spider infiltrated her mind upon their discovery of the imprisoned rodents however, Finest let fear consume her and fled, forgetting herself and reverting to her primary instincts as a rat. * Sell By - A member of The Clan who was older and larger than Darktan, who Sardines worried would contend with him for position as head of The Clan if he wasn't careful to act as though he knew what he was doing. * Additives - A member of The Clan who had the unfortunate luck of meeting Maurice when he was a mere alleycat of the streets of Ankh-Morpork... (see more) Trivia * The Clan named themselves after things they had read while at the Unreal Estate, which they felt had rang true to representing themselves. Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Females Category:Rats